In the world of social networking, some users may be interested in publishing geographically-based information, i.e., location information, about themselves. Location information may be information in the context of a given location, which could be about the location itself, but not necessarily. Such information may vary, including dynamic information. For example, as a person walks through a neighborhood, that person may want to let friends know their current location. A person sitting in a café, may want to know who else in the area may share the same interests. A business may want to know the statistics about people going to a certain location during a certain time. However, making this type of information available to any user raises issues of privacy and scalability. Privacy issues may arise for users that want to limit who can view their geographic information. Scalability issues arise from attempting to make available, to an individual user, a potentially overwhelming volume of information.